


Shadows of the Past

by cinder1013



Series: Kurt & Master [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, In Public, Leashes, M/M, Nipple Clamps, arm binder, but safe, future body modification mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master takes Kurt out for a romantic evening, but they run into someone from Kurt's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting out of order at this point. This is something that happens rather early in Kurt and Master's relationship.

Kurt felt beautiful. Master didn’t take him out very often, but when they did, he always dressed Kurt to impress. Tonight he wore red vinyl boy shorts and matching thigh-high boots. His arms were bound behind his back in a binder. Master used a leash attached to nipple clamps to lead him through the crowd at the bar. He followed carefully, staying close, but not so close that the clamps didn’t pull a little.

Master found a place to sit. Deliberately pulling Kurt closer, he helped him sink onto a fluffy black pillow on the floor. “Sit up straight, piglet. Stick your chest out and hold your head high.” He kissed Kurt softly and then sat back in his chair, calling over a waitress to order a scotch, neat, and a Rangpur and lime over ice. “And a straw,” he told her with a smile.

Sitting quietly, they people watched. Master tugged on the leash from time to time, sending a delicious bite through Kurt’s nipples.

“Piglet?”

“Yes, Master?”

“I think we’re going to get your nipples pierced.” He looked Kurt up and down critically. “It’ll be your first big body modification. What do you think?”

“If it pleases you -”

“No, what do you think?”

Kurt closed his eyes, imagining himself with gold hoops looped through his nipples. “I think I’ll look beautiful, Master.”

“Good.”

A man in black leather pants stopped in front of them, which wasn’t very noteworthy in a leather bar, so Kurt ignored it.

“He looks beautiful,” a clipped, British voice said. Kurt’s head snapped up when he recognized it, the bottom dropping out of his stomach. His breath hissed out of him loudly enough that Master heard it. Grabbing Kurt by the back of the neck, he pulled him up and into his lap.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to startle Kurt. He’s so beautiful. I knew he’d flourish under a firm hand.”

Cuddling Kurt close with one hand, he offered the other to the other man. “Vincent.”

“Adam. A very long time ago I was privileged to see Kurt kneel, but I knew I never had the power to bring him to this level of submission.”

“You may say ‘hello,’” Master told Kurt.

Tentatively leaning forward, Kurt allowed Adam to guide him into a kiss. With a gentle push, Adam returned him to his master’s arms. “I knew you could be this beautiful.” He cleared his throat and stood back up. “Well, I should go. Enjoy your evening.” And then he was out the door and gone.

“It’s always hard when we see someone from out past, piglet,” Master murmured, petting his hair. “Have some of your scotch.” Lifting the glass, he tipped it so Kurt could sip. 

Later that night Master took off Kurt’s chastity cage and fucked him until he could barely breath, he came so hard. “No matter who you see or who you meet, you will always be mine,” he said, tucking an almost insensible Kurt into bed. “Good night, piglet.”


End file.
